Sora Kazuhiko
Sora Kazuhiko '(和彦 空, ''Kazuhiko Sora; The first prince of the Sky) is the captain of the 11th Division and a protagonist member. His lieutenant was Asuka Aikawa, which is now promoted to the captain of the 13th Division. Appearance Sora is a young and tall man with messy light gold or yellow blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Standing at the height of 6'0" and weighs 83 kg, Sora has a not-too-muscular body, fit form. In his Shinigami form, his sky blue eyes can change into shining red eyes. However, his eyes have been changing to other colors as well. The reason for this weird trait remains unknown. Personality He seemed to be cold with other Shinigami at first, but it was later changed to a childish personality after he knows a lot of members, he will turn serious again at some special time. He is very determined and really annoying to other Shinigami. And he was called "'''Sky Boy" sometimes. History Sora was the 2nd son among 3 brothers in his family. He's 3 years younger than his older brother and 2 years older than his younger brother. Ever since Kazuo; his younger brother, was born, he had been under the care of someone else due to educational and medical reason. He resided at the house of a certain person nearby a hospital. Many years later, Sora wanted to visit his younger brother, which caused him to invite the other family members as well. Xero, the oldest son decided to give the whole family a ride to Kazuo's place. Unfortunately, it wasn't the best day to drive. A drunk driver was driving a truck the wrong way. Xero tried to turn the car but the truck ended up hitting the side of the car. Their father and mother died protecting Sora in the accident. Xero survived by himself. During their parents' funerals, everyone blamed Xero as the cause of their parents' death. They called him murderer, cruel, a curse to the family, they even said that Xero did it on purpose.This caused a mental breakdown to Xero. In his mind, he began blaming Sora. Hatred drove him even more nuts, killing Sora one week after Sora's 19th birthday. Plot Powers and Abilities Shunpo Master: Sora has the power to move 3 times as fast as the speed of light, making him one of the fastest captains. He was known to be able to dodge almost every attack, although he's still unable fully to "control" the speed as he rarely uses his crazy speed. Defensive Hakuda: Sora has the ability to use Hakuda for defense, it is shown that almost everytime Yusuke debates with him, he is able to stop his punch. Great Spiritual Energy Control: Sora is able to control his various kinds of Reiatsu, he can both attack and defend with his reiatsu. He's still having Leo the light in his body while he can control Leo from breaking free although Leo manage to break free once. Master Swordmanship Specialist: It was shown that he once trained his squad members and able to scare them by defeating three members easily. Also considering he's the captain of Squad 11 Division. Keen Intellect: As the captain of the 11th Division and despite his childish personality, Sora appears to be highly perceptive and posseses great knowledge about Combat and Swordmanship. Zanpakutō Shishinzō (獅心臓, Lion's Heart): Its sealed form is a full white sword with a black sheath/cover. *'Shikai': Its release command is "Seal everything" (すべてを封印, Subete o fūin). Once released, it takes the form of a Keyblade. The tip and token are lion heads. It is gray from the shaft to the tip. The guard is onyx black. The teeth of the Keyblade is a single, blunt point with concave sides. :Shikai Special Ability: Shishinzō enables Sora to control and use both water and light much easier. It is also able to seal other's Reiatsu by stabbing the part he wishes to seal. For example, Sora stabs other's hand, Reiatsu won't be flowing in the hand anymore. In other words, that person won't be able to use ability that can be used by that hand. *'Bankai': Shishinzō no Jiyū (獅心臓の自由, Lion Heart's Freedom). Sora achieved Bankai not long before he was promoted as the 11th Division Captain. His Bankai has 5 different forms. :Bankai Special Ability: Sora's Bankai has different forms and each form has its own specialty. However, Sora has never before unleashed his Bankai. The specialities remains unknown. Gallery SoraCasual.jpg| S-11, A gigai that Sora uses when exploring like a human in the living world. SoraSerious.jpg|Sora went serious Quote *(While talking to himself and look at the windy sky) "Look at the life grinning while we suffer in its grin.." *(Joking around) "You touch Rikuru and you'll need to rape her, you rape Rikuru and you'll need to deal with Chiru, you hurt Chiru and RTB will rip your head to million pieces" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Former Shinigami lieutenants